Dragonball: Arrival! Astroboy and the Seven Stars!
by Kuro Tasunara
Summary: The Red Ribbon Army's got a new secret weapon: Dr. Tenma's attempt to re-animate his son had led to the ultimate fighting machine! Goku and friends must unlock the secrets of Astroboy, a force like they've never faced, even more powerful than Goku
1. Chapter 1: Mt Paozu

Been a while since I did a fanfic, and this time it's Dragonball and Astroboy! Probably because both of them are coming out with movies this year that I'm excited for. I guess the reason I stopped was because all I did was Naruto, and I'm pretty much done with Naruto. I'm cracked out, I know, but hey! Anything to entertain myself. Don't forget to give me plenty of reviews and make my pitiful life that much more meaningful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Astroboy or Dragonball, but I thought it'd be fun to mix things up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Mt. Paozu

A small hut sat on what seemed to be the only flat spot in the entire mountain range, practically abandoned for what seemed like ages, filled with various things from training supplies to fish bones.

A gust of smoke and a swoop of colored streaks sped to the area in a lightning-fast pace, creating the sound of jets loud enough to scare whatever various critters were left around the hut from the sight. The streak slowed to a hault, revealing a small metallic boy with fire shooting out of his large red boots. The boy couldn't be a day over 8, the metal was shiny like new, giving the boy a luster of the newest factory-model car, glistening with the shine of the sun in the middle of a summer's day.

There was a sort of angry glow to his eyes, though. He was searching for something.

_Where is it?! _He thought to himself. _I need to find that Dragonball...._

His eyes shifted like an LCD screen to a sort of radar with yellow blips on it. Seven of them. Each of them indicated a dragonball, a magical artifact said to have extraordinary wish-granting powers when gathered to a single spot. Legend told of a giant dragon shooting from the magic spheres like a comet from outer space, and the dragon granted any wish presented to him. What could a boy like that want with a wish from a dragon?

_"Astro, did you find it, yet?"_

"I haven't," He started, and then paused. "Wait a second..."

He found a pile of random junk, dug around it, and pulled out a small, tangerine-sized orange sphere, glowing with the shine of the four stars inside.

"Got it," He said. "I'm heading back, right now."

With that, he jumped into the air and activated the rockets all at once, blasting him off into the air and away from the sight.

End of Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short, but I guess that's the best you get for now! Any ways, I'll be sure to keep more consistant with this one because it's not Naruto.

Till next time!

-Tasunara


	2. Chapter 2: Muscle Tower

Back again. I really like this concept, on a personal level. It's fun for me, too, because two of my child hood favorites are coming together. When you see how I mix them together, you'll understand why I thought it was a good concept.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Astro Boy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Muscle Tower

"Bulma," Goku shouted to the back of the large van they were riding in through the snow. "I'm hungry. Where's all the food?"

"Hey, kid, you ate all the food!" The pig named Oolong shouted back.

"I'm sorry," Goku said. "I was hungry, and I still am! There has to be more food somewhere!"

The boy's stomach growled, and he clenched it and groaned.

The door handle turned and out walked a buxom young girl with purple hair tied into a neat ponytail.

"Will you two stop bickering?" She yelled at them. "I'm trying to freshen up! Oolong, do you know where we are?"

"The radar says that we've arrived at a base," Oolong replied. "Some sort of tower, huh?"

They drive up toward a giant, sort of high-tech looking tower bigger than the world trade center, when suddenly a flash of colors and smoke zooms overhead. Bulma pulled a small device out of her pocket and pressed the button on the top, revealing seven small blips on a grid. One blip was smack dab in the center.

"Oolong, pull up!" Bulma commanded. "The dragon radar says that we're right on top of a dragonball!"

"A simple please, would suffice," The pig retorted, pulling up to the large tower. They were quickly met up with a baracade of gaurds, preventing Oolong from progressing any further.

"Out of the van with your hands up," The one in the front, the leader, demanded.

"Is this some sort of game?" Goku asked, completely oblivious to what he was being asked.

"You're thick as ever, eh kid?" Oolong replied with a disdained look on his face.

When they got out of the van, Bulma noticed the patches on the gaurds' shirts: a bow-tie shaped red patch with two large white 'R's on each side. Bulma immediatly recognized the symbol as the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army.

"Guys," She started. "We might want to obey what these guys tell us.

"I noticed it, too, sister," Oolong said.

"Noticed what?" Goku said, still completely oblivious.

"You mean to tell me that you've never heard of the Red Ribbon army, kid?!" Oolong shouted. "These guys are some of the toughest guys in the world!"

"They don't seem so tough, to me," Goku calmly observed.

"Don't think we're that tough, eh?" Came an accented voice from the tower itself. "Well, why don't you just try and do something, if you're so tough!"

"Okay," Goku blinked, completely unfazed by the obcious threat.

The boy jumped to a great height and ran across the soldier's heads, causing them to topple and their guns to unload entire clips at nothing. He ran up to the tower, and then strait up the wall and on to the second floor.

"He's not human," was all Oolong could say to this, although for as long as he'd been adventuring with Goku and Bulma, Goku had been pulling off great feats that no one thought possible, and there was also the fact that Goku had the tail of a monkey that Oolong had convinced himself was fake.

Goku arrived at the second floor of the huge tower, and in it was a huge lab. It was littered with strange machinery, computers, and robotic parts. In the center was a man in a labcoat slamming his fingers into a keyboard madly as if his life depended on it. Goku walked up to he man.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Goku asked. He'd never seen most of this stuff, even at Capsule Corperation's headquaters.

"If you must know," The man started. "I'm inputiting a binary code that will help in my next experiment. Go play somewhere else, brat!"

"I'm no brat!" Goku said, getting in a defensive stance. "I'm Goku, and I'm going to be the strongest person in the world, some day!"

"That's all fine and dandy, now go away. Heaven only knows how you got in here in the first place."

Goku started to walk around the room, observing the various things among him, and he noticed a small metallic boy standing in the corner, seemingly sleeping. Goku passed by the kid and went back to the man in the labcoat.

"Hey, who's that boy over there?" Goku asked him.

"Oh for heaven's sake," The man said. "Astro, take care of this pest."

The boy's eyes lit up, and he started moving. Goku pulled the wooden pole from his pole and it extended as he got into a ready stance. The boy started to walk toward Goku, and then started running.

He slammed right into Goku, knocking off Goku's balance, and sending him into the floor. The boy picked him up by the collar of his gi.

"Shall I exterminate him?" The boy said.

"Do what you want with him," the man said, clearly to absorbed in his work.

"As you wish, Dr. Tenma," the boy said, and with that, he charged up a beam from a red circle in his hand. Goku knew what was coming next, and did a flip over his head.

"You're pretty good!" Goku said with a determined expression on his face. He absolutely loved meeting new opponents!

Meanwhile, outside the tower, Bulma and Oolong were searching the outside of the tower for the dragonball. They wouldn't admit that it was inside the tower. Bulma continually pressed the switch at the top, zooming in and out of the area.

"It's not anywhere around here," Oolong said, his hands completely numb from digging around in the snow without the gloves that he forgot in the van.

"That's what I was afraid of," Bulma replied, realizing that she now had to go inside the tower to get her dragonball.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted on the outer wall of the second floor of the tower, and out shot Goku and an unfamiliar robot boy.

Goku was flying away from the boy and rapidly approaching the ground.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku called out to the sky, and sure enough, came a gold cloud, speeding toward him, catching him mid-air.

The robot boy sped toward Goku, fire emitting from his red boots, leaving a trail of jet-smoke. Goku evaded the boy and turned the nimbus around.

"Hey," Goku said. "What's your name?"

"That information is irrelevent," The boy replied, sending another blast after Goku. Goku was hit, this time, and was shot right off the nimbus, falling quickly to the ground. The nimbus caught him again, and Goku stood strait up, chuckling.

"You're pretty good," He said with a grin as he pulled out a small pouch. Inside the pouch he pulled out an even smaller green bean, ate the bean, and his wound disappeared.

Bulma and Oolong headed into the tower, and inside, the saw a long, dark hallway.

"This is like something right out of Frankenstein," Oolong stated.

"There's a dragonball, here," Bulma said as she pulled out a flashlight. "So stop complaining."

"Well, why does it have to be here? Why can't it be in Heff's mansion?"

"Will you shut up and follow me?" She shouted, pressing the button on the top of the radar until it was zoomed in entirely.

They walked up to a door, which opened up to a stairway, leading to the second floor lab, and the same man pounding away at the keyboard.

"Oh what now?!" He shouted, clearly hearing their arrival. "And who might you be?"

Bulma walked up to the table, started inputting numbers into the computer, and screwing together pieces that were attached to it.

"Bulma," Oolong started. "I don't think it's smart to be helping the enemy!"

"Bulma, did you say?" The man asked. "You wouldn't happen to mean Bulma _Briefs_, would you?"

"Yeah, that's her," Oolong answered, as Bulma was completely absorbed in working on the machine.

"Such an honor to meet you," The man said to her, albeit she wasn't exactly listening. "I'm Dr. Tenma. I'm a huge fan of your father's work in Capsule Corp! And you seem to be taking after your dad, quite well!"

"There!" Bulma exclaimed. "All finished!"

She pressed the enter switch on the keyboard, and a machine fired up, which animated a small doll-like robot.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She asked.

_End of Chapter 2_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's clear that I don't know how to end a chapter, but I can't figure out where to continue. Don't worry, I'll have another chapter up whenever it is that I feel like writing, next, so in the meantime, please shower me with Reviews! Give me inspiration to write again!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Flight

Back again, in case anyone's actually following this story. So by now, I'm sure everyone thinks they've figured out how the story's going to go. WELL YOU HAVEN'T!!!! It's going to be so incredibly unexpected by the end, that it'll blow your girlfriend's head to the back of the auditorium! (ATHF)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Astroboy, but A Pimp Named Slickback owns you, bitch!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Flight

Goku and the metallic boy soared through the air, fast as light, firing blasts at each other.

"You sure are a challenge!" Goku laughed, completely absorbed in the fight, until the metallic boy charged a blast up and fired it at Goku, sending Goku to the ground.

"Listen, buddy!" Bulma said, back at the second floor lab to Dr. Tenma. "I realize that you're a huge fan of my dad's work, but I can shut off that thing at any time, unless you give us your dragonball!"

"I'm afraid I just can't do that!" Tenma said, starting to get angry. "If I don't deliver these to my employer myself than he'll have me killed."

"You're in league with the Red Ribbon Army! They'll kill you, anyways!"

"Well I can't take my chances!" He said, raising his voice, sending a shock through Bulma.

Bulma sighed, and then said, "If you give that dragonball to the Red Ribbon, there won't be a chance for you in the world the general will create, do you understand?"

"Well, what do you want with it?!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Uuugh," She stuttered, nervously chuckling.

"Spit it out, girl!" Tenma shouted, getting angry.

The boy shot more and more blasts at Goku, hitting every other shot. Goku tried as hard as he could to fight back, but his match was met, and he was shot to the ground. The nimbus flew as fast as it could, but didn't catch him.

The boy flew around the forest, searching for Goku, and then flew right past him. Goku peered his head out of a shrub, just enough so that his eyes and messy hair were only just visible beyond the bush, and then jumped out of the bush.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" He shouted as he swung his niyoibo after the robot, smacking him in the head.

The boy looked back at Goku, now furious. Goku's eyes widened at the robot, as he flew right at him, grabbing him by the throat. Goku struggled to get free, his breathing stopped. the robot squeezed as hard as he could.

Goku used what seemed to be the last of his breath and brought his hands to his waist, air gathering in between his palms to create a sort of luminescent blue light of ki, weak, but visible.

"Ka.... Me.... Ha... Me..." He slowly uttered, struggling to stay conscious. "HA...!"

He thrust his palms at the robot's chest, his eyes widened, screaming with all his energy, the robot's tight grip falling at the strength of the blast. He was, however, undamaged, and Goku was unconscious. The boy picked Goku up and flew off with him, back to muscle tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's all I felt like writing. Call me lazy, but what the hell ever.

'Till next time.


End file.
